Of Dragons and Mice
by animatedrose
Summary: Garchomp is an assassin on the run from his master. Pikachu is a weakling who is picked on by his peers. These two meet in a twist of fate on a stormy night thanks to a falling tree. Pikachu follows Garchomp to get stronger, much to his anger. Can they learn to get along amidst continuous assassination attempts? And is Garchomp hiding something that could spell doom for them both?


Quindox requested that I post this here, along with a few other stories listed on my main page. I decided to do so. I'm so happy that people want to check out my other stories! :)

Sadly, the same news that applied to Gijinka Troubles applies here. The same computer crash that wiped out chapter 3 of Gijinka Troubles also erased half of chapter 2 of this story. I was so proud of that chapter, too! *cries* I haven't gotten around to rewriting yet but, unlike chapter 3 of Gijinka Troubles, I have attempted to rewrite the last half of chapter 2 of this story. It just…hasn't been going so well. Depression over said chapter's destruction is probably to blame. *cries again* So, sadly, this will be the only chapter posted until I can somehow finish the rest of the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint you guys…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! I only own my individual characters and the land of Ganya. NO STEALING!

I hope you like it nonetheless, guys! Enjoy!

Pokemon: Of Dragons and Mice

Prologue

A bolt of lightning shot across the sky as the rain poured down. A terrible storm held the land of Ganya in its grip. Almost all of the Pokemon inhabitants took shelter in their homes to escape the wind and rain. It was a gloomy day as thunder cracked and lightning flashed in a continuous rhythm that matched the rain beating down on the rooftops and the ground. It was nature's most beautiful music.

In the depths of the Ariel Forest, another rhythm was starting. A pair of Pokemon faced each other, eyes glowing in the darkness. A flash of lightning and they clashed, claws meeting scythes in a deadly dance where one would live and one would die. The lightning faded and the figures parted, their identities revealed with the next lightning flash.

On one side was a Garchomp and on the other side was a Scyther. Both Pokemon glared at each other, prepared to continue their duel. A loud boom of thunder and the Garchomp charged, his left claw glowing silver as his Dragon Claw was activated. The Scyther smirked, creating clones of himself with Double Team and creating a ring around the Dragon/Ground-type. The Garchomp halted, eyes narrowing in hidden rage.

The Scyther clones smirked. "Give up, Garchomp! You have no chance of defeating me! You fall today!" they hissed.

"Oh, really? Didn't I already warn you, Scyther?" Garchomp reminded.

"Be quiet!" Scyther cried, crossing his scythe-like arms. "Take this! X-Scissor Barrage!"

As one, all of the Scyther clones fired the attack at Garchomp. Garchomp smashed his claw into the ground, summoning a massive Earthquake. The clones yelped, dispersing. The real Scyther hovered with his wings, scanning the ground when he noticed Garchomp had vanished.

A huge explosion caused the ground beneath the hovering Bug-type to cave in, allowing Garchomp to strike. He aimed for the chest and struck true, impaling Scyther on his claw. Scyther gasped, coughing blood as the claw went through his chest and out his back. He struggled to look up at his opponent, growling as he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Never underestimate me," Garchomp said. "That's what I told you. _He_ warned you, didn't he? Obviously, you didn't understand that."

"You…bastard!" Scyther coughed. "When our Master finds you, he'll get his revenge for m—"

"Save your breath," Garchomp interrupted. "He won't avenge you, Scyther. He won't avenge any of the souls he has sent against me. You're all just tools to him. Don't think he cares. He doesn't. He never will, either."

"You're…lying…" Scyther growled, struggling to stay conscious. His life's blood was staining the ground red, along with Garchomp's upper arm. The Bug-type was dying.

"Why would I lie to a dying Pokemon? There's no honor in that." Garchomp said. "Rest in peace,"

"Not until…you lay dead…at our Master's feet!" Scyther hissed.

"That won't ever happen," Garchomp promised.

Removing his bloodied claw, he set the dying Scyther on the ground and proceeded to start digging. Once the hole was deep enough, he dropped the Bug-type in it and filled it in. The last thing Scyther saw before he died was his sworn enemy burying his soon-to-be lifeless corpse. Standing up, Garchomp turned and left the forest. Reaching the Arnon River that cut through Ariel Forest, he dipped his bloodied arm into its cool waters and sighed.

"Two-thousand six-hundred and forty-one," he muttered. "How many more will you send to try and end my life…Master?"

Once his arm was clean, the Dragon/Ground-type stood up and faced the south. He had mainly stuck toward the north because of its thick forests and rugged mountains, the perfect terrain to deter possible foes. Unfortunately, his Master seemed to have known this and sent his best assassins to hunt the Garchomp down. He should've known better…

"I'll go south this time," Garchomp said. "Maybe the large amount of Pokemon will prevent other assassins from attacking me in broad daylight. Now I just need to figure out where in the south to shelter…"

Garchomp went over the map in his head, trying to remember all the locations in the south that could prove to be good shelter. He didn't want to endanger the civilians and yet he needed the residents if he wished to remain safe…even if it's only temporarily. If anyone recognized him, he could get rid of them easily. Hiding the corpse would be a problem, though.

Garchomp suddenly smiled. "Dalia Town," he said softly. "Yeah…that might be the best way to go. It's isolated and yet it holds a steady population. They wouldn't recognize me, either. It's perfect."

Another flash of lightning and Garchomp was gone, racing toward the tiny southern town of Dalia. What he was going there for was temporary shelter. What he was going to get was a handful of yellow fuzz that shoots sparks and can barely defend itself. This would be the beginning of a journey involving a dragon…and a mouse.


End file.
